The way things were and the way things will be
by Rose101
Summary: It is Harry's last year at Hogwarts, looking back and wondering how it will end. (HP IS NOT MINE! (I JUST 3 IT!))
1. Carridge

"The way things were and the way things will be"  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
"Im sick of this" Ron exclaimed on the Hogwarts Express on the way to his 7th and last year at Hogwarts.  
  
"Sick of what?" Harry grunted from behind the Quibbler, one arm draped around Ginnys shoulder.  
  
"Well, all this mudblood stuff." He mimicked their worst enemy, Draco Malfoy. "'Don't go near Hermione, shes a mudblood'"  
  
"What are you on about Ron? You've never seemed bothered much before" Hermione said staring at Ron.  
  
"Yes I have"  
  
"Well not this much, I mean Malfoy's been like that for 6 years, you've never wanted to make a stand"  
  
"We..well, Yes I have" He said, blushing as Hermiones gaze swept past his eyes. His hand shot up to his hair and tys to make it look like he had bothered to brush it.  
  
"Theres nothing we can do Ron, most of the pureblood families think of muggles or anyone related to them as dirt, you know that." Ginny interjected, shifting around so her head was lying more comfortably on Harrys shoulder.  
  
"Shes right Ron, there isn't anything we can do" Hermione said, looking as if she was bored of the conversationg already.  
  
"There must be something." He shrugged "Suppose not." He tipped his head back, leaning it against the back of the seat. He glanced at Hermione then over at Harry and Ginny.  
  
"So how was your summer Hermione?" Ginny mumbled, giving up on attempting to complete potions homework.  
  
"Fine, Ginny shouldn't you have done that in the Summer?" Hermione asked in a brisk voice, almost undestinquisable from Professer McGonagall.  
  
"I didn't find the time, anyway, I've got my OWLs so it doesn't matter that much."  
  
"What about your NEWTs? They matter more don't they?" Hermione replied sounding shocked.  
  
"Well, I suppose, but Fred and George have said..."  
  
"What? Fred and George want you to work for you, what about me? Why didn't they ask me?" Interuppted Ron, looking distressed.  
  
"Well, one of the younger half of our family have to please Mum don't they?" Ginny retorted  
  
"But, your a girl."  
  
"So"  
  
"Shut up you two" Harry said quietly  
  
"Well, Im only in my 6th year to do some research, like they did, but they didn't get much done with that muppet at Hogwarts in their 7th year." She informed the group of people in the compartment.  
  
"Did you know about this?" Ron shot at Harry "Did they say anything to you about Ginny working for them?"  
  
"Well yeah, they did mention it once or twice." Harry replied cautiously  
  
"We thought you knew" Hermione muttered.  
  
"WHAT? YOU ALL KNEW?" Ron shouted  
  
"Yeh" the three of them replied.  
  
"Oh great, so you all knew, you all knew before I did"  
  
"Well, I suppose" Hermione said. Ron slumped against the window, ignoring everyone.  
  
"Why the big deal?" Harry questioned.  
  
There was silence.   
  
"Fine"  
  
He fingered a strand of Ginny's hair wrapping it round and round his finger. His face fell as his thoughts focused on Sirius, he had once gone in a mood when the Black house would be empty. Exactly two years ago he had left Grimmauld Place with Sirius wishing him luck for the next year, the last year Sirius saw him off to.  
  
"Are you ok?" whispered Ginny  
  
"Yeah" Harry shook himself out of the daze "Yeh, I was jsut thinking about Sirius"   
  
Ginny took his hand and interlocked her fingers with his, her thumb gently and methodically brushed his hand.  
  
"Yeh, I think about him a lot too" 


	2. Fours a Crowd

CHAPTER 2  
  
"Im starving" Harry muttered   
  
"Pity you didn't buy anything when Lou came round" Ginny replied looking longingly into his eyes  
  
"Lou?" Hermione asked  
  
"Food trolley lady, I made really good friends with her the first time i was on the train, I had no one to hang round with, so she comforted me!"  
  
"Nice, Harry why don't you go down to the front, I remember the lady..I mean..Lou told us once she stays up front with the driver." Hermione told him in one breath.  
  
"I've never been up front, I'll probably get lost" Harry said slumping back in his seat.  
  
"Harry, your Head Boy and you can't even find..." Giny started but was interupted by Ron.  
  
"Goodness, It isn't that hard, you can only walk in two directions on a train, just walk the way the train is moving until you reach some where, if she aint there, turn around and carry on walking til you get to the other end, if theres nothing there, well..."  
  
"Shut up Ron. Come on Harry, Ill come with you" Ginny directed her second comment at Harry taking his hand.  
  
"Ok!" He stood up and followed her out.  
  
They walked down the carridge until they were out of sight of the carridges, Harry gently guided Ginny's back against the wall and began to kiss her. She tipped her head back slighty her ginger hair flowing over her shoulders, almost down to her waist. Harry's hand slid down her waist until they fell into the pockets of her skirt. She placed her hands around his neck and kissed him back passionatly. They heard someone walk past and Ginny opened her eyes and saw Neville. She closed her eyes quickly before he saw her and after a second kindly pushed Harry backwards. She knew Neville had always liked her, not as much as he liked Hermione but she still felt uncomfortable if she was with Harry around him.  
  
"Who was it?" Harry inquired.  
  
"Neville, come one lets get that food" Ginny said brushing the item of Neville out of the conversation.  
  
"But, we'd just started" Harry said looking slightly diminished  
  
Ginny placed a finger on his lips, pulled his head to hers by his shirt collar, kissed him gently on the cheek, then took his hands, interlocked her fingers with his and lead him down the corridor. Harry shrugged and looking happy followed her. His hand, somehow, without him knowing how ( ;) ) was resting on her behind his other holding hers in front, she slid her free hand into his bak posket and kissed his shoulder, the closest she could reach to his head!!  
  
************************  
  
Ron and Hermione were left alone in the carridge, Ron threw her glances hoping to catch her eye but unluckly he didn't. He wasn't sure how he felt about Hermione, at the end of the last term, they had shared their first, proper kiss. But it hadn't been mentioned at all over the holiday the 4 of them (Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione) had been on together to Eygpt with Bill.  
  
A little later Ginny and Harry had not returned.  
  
"Where are they?" Ron snapped half an hour later.  
  
"Probably going at it in an empty coompartment" Hermione said unconcernedly  
  
"WHAT?"   
  
"I'm joking, calm down. They'll be eating the food at the top carridge, or they might have met Dean or someone."  
  
"Maybe, you were joking weren't you?"  
  
"Yes Ron"  
  
"Hermione, we need to talk, about, about last term"  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Well, you know..."  
  
"No Ron, I really dont" She looked at him puzzled  
  
"Hermione, we kissed!?!"  
  
"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that" She smirked  
  
"Oh right, so it didn't mean any thing??"  
  
"Ron, you know were just friends. I wanted it to go further then, but straight away I knew it was wrong."  
  
"Why was it wrong?"  
  
"Well I really don't want to lose what we've got now"  
  
"But, why couldn't we try?"  
  
"Ron, I can't, theres someone else"  
  
"What? You can't just go and kiss me, then two seconds later go off with some ponsy other person, who is it?"  
  
"Ron? Two months, not two seconds. And I'm not telling you."  
  
"Its Krum, I know it is" He said looking as if he had cracked a particually hard murder case.  
  
"No it isn't, I gave up on him in 5th year"  
  
"Sure, if it isn't him, who is it?"  
  
At that moment a tall, handsom 7th year walked past the compartment then walked back and looked in. Hermione smiled and drew the glass door open.  
  
"Hey Dennis, good summer?"  
  
The tall Dennis winked and kissed Hermione on the cheek, wispering, but Ron still heard "You know I did gorgeous, had a great time last night, and all the other times." He drew away and glanced at Ron. "Whos your friend?" Hermione glanced at Ron meaningly too.  
  
"Just a friend" she replied, holding Ron's gaze on his last word. 


	3. Love is all around us!

CHAPTER 3  
  
Harry and Ginny were sitting against a carridge wall, Ginny in between Harry outspread legs. They were munching on chocolate frogs, every now and then Ginny tipped her head back and let Harry feed her one. She slid further down on the floor resting her head on Harry chest.  
  
"I love you Harry" Ginny said softly tilting her head slighty upwards  
  
"I love you too" Harry replied leaning forward and kissing her on the nose, she scrambled up and faced him, he took her head in his hands and they begen to kiss passionatly again.  
  
Ron sat alone in the compartment listening intently to the slight murmer outside. He could here Hermione and Dennis talking about what seemed to be Dennis's holiday then they went silent. Ron stood up and looked out of the glass panel by the doors, the semi-opaque glass blurred the veiw but Ron made out the two engrossed in each others arms, he sat back down quickly and shut his eyes. He moaned quietly.  
  
"So, that guy in there" Dennis guestured to the compartment pulling gently away from Hermione "he's just a friend right?"  
  
"You know he is, Ive told you! Anyway, I don't like him like that" Hermione replied looking sceptically at her boyfriend.  
  
"So you've never kissed?" Dennis enquired  
  
"No!" Hermione said quickly "Well actually, thats a lie. We did, last year, sorry I should have told you. It was really nothing though! We'd all been drinking fire whiskey, bit stupid really, but we were all a bit drunk, but really it was nothing."   
  
She made to go on with her explaination but Dennis covered her mouth with his own and he moved her against the compartment wall. Ron heard the noise of them against the wall and balled his fists.  
  
Ginny pulled away and stood up, she pulled harry up with her, he put his arms around her slid them into the back pockets of her skirt.  
  
"Come on, we've gotta get our robes on!" Ginny said to him giggling  
  
"Ok! come on" Harry said, he bent down and swept Ginny off the floor into his arms, she lent forward and kissed his cheek then rested her head on his chest and draped her arms round hi neck.  
  
"Carry me away Romeo!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Never mind darling!"  
  
*******************************  
  
Ginny and Hermione got off the train as soon as it stopped discussing their boyfriends. Harry hung back waiting for Ron.  
  
"Come on mate, whats up with you?" Harry threw at Ron  
  
"What were you doing with Ginny all day?"  
  
"Nothing, we were just sitting in the corridor, you know, chatting!"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Ron, stop being an ass." Harry speeded up to the girls, he put his arm around Hermiones shoulders.  
  
"So, whos this boyfriend of yours?"  
  
"Dennis" Ginny cut in before Hermione had a chance "And hes very nice looking"  
  
"Ahh but Ginny, no one could be better than me in your eyes"  
  
"Thats where your wrong!" Ginny said jokingly poking her tounge out! 


End file.
